Reigakure
by Marsile
Summary: Naruto is overexposed to the shinigami's death energy and is even more of a outcast and has a twisted sense of wrong and right. read as he even makes his own hidden village and what he does before and after
1. Chapter 1

Reigakure

Naruto was a small and blonde baby who had the unfortunate fate to house a beast of mass destruction. The beast is known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune and sealed into Naruto by his father and mother by using the Reaper Death Seal. As the name implies the Grim Reaper his self appeared and sealed the demon into the child in cost for the father's life and the mother died from blood loss, but there was a factor missed a human, let alone a child, was never even to be in a hundred foot radius of death energy and the Reaper's energy left an imprint in the child's DNA.

The Reaper a being knowledge and boredom knew he left the imprint and wanted to see how things played out and with a grim smiled he left in a swirl of white figures and the tortured screams of the damned. From the DNA imprint the child's hair flickered between blonde and silver, the hair then lengthened to his waist. Then he grew small unnoticeable, but there, bumps on his forehead. Finally his skin paled to corpse level, all of both his eyes turned white with a tinge a grey, and he grew sharp teeth, and his nails also grew sharp.

He was brought before the council of Konohagakure, a village of prestige. They immediately called for his execution saying such a thing need to be killed before he kills them. The Sandaime, the recalled leader, rebuffed all of the requests saying a brusque no. Instead they settled on having Tsunade perform a physical Genjustu over the child and Jariaya put a stabilize seal before they left the village. With the child back in his 'original form ' the council backed down a little before they left plotting on how they would rid themselves of the obvious devil child for good.

Barely five years later Naruto's DNA kicked in and his eyes turned grey and he saw passing spirits and noticed the seal over him. He gave a mighty frown before stole ink removal and used it on himself. The illusion over him as his true form showed. He looked in a mirror as his skin turned ANBU initiates mask white, as two inch long horn appeared on his forehead, as his hair grew out to his calves, and when his teeth and nails sharpened in anger. Around him burst ghostly white chakra along with his blue chakra accompanied by a sinister red chakra.

The burst didn't last long and he wasn't close enough for anyone to feel it but a something felt and gave a feral smile and snapped his fingers. Hearing a thump, Naruto whirled around claws bared instinctually but paused when all he saw was a leather-bound book. Opening it, the child saw that it said Reishigan and looked on interested. The book stated that the first stage let the user see spirits and use spirit/soul chakra. It then went on explaining that the only way to get an increase in spirit chakra was to send corrupt souls, the more corrupt the more energy, the Reaper and the way you go to the second stage is to be in a stage of insane bloodlust.

Naruto found nothing wrong with such things and decided on doing exactly those things. Hearing another clang he turned to see a small and black dagger. He approached it slowly and picked it up and couldn't help but smile a deranged smile as he flowed through katas that seemed to come out of nowhere. "What do we have here boys a small freak child," sounded a rude voice.

When Naruto turned around he saw twenty bandits and gave them a smirk. While he contemplated how he was going to send their souls to the Reaper the knowledge came by itself and that all he needed to do was kill them with the dagger. Letting out a spine rattling chuckle he let out a small wave of killing intent before he rushed them slicing them in places that killed them on contact. One tried to get away from the massacre but failed and with a shout of," To the Reaper!" he was dead along with his associates.

He felt an influx of power and smiled his smile pondering if he should change his name to Shi and decided yes on it. He went back to the leather bound book, grabbed it, and started walking further out from the village wondering what sorts of souls he would send to the Reaper in his lifetime. He walked all the way to Wave Country killing all corrupt souls, knowing innately who to kill, and taking books on several subjects and weights. When he got to Wave he inhaled deeply feeling the corruption that surrounded the place like a blanket.

He walked and frowned because he hadn't learned how to walk on water yet, but then he saw a small paddle boat and he got in and rowed all the way to the mainland. He followed his sense of corruption and was led to a treehouse-like hideout and slit the throats of the snoozing guards outside the establishment. He freed all the slaves killing all others before a particularly strong evil soul made itself known and he shot off towards it finding a midget taking his clothes off and walk towards a chained up woman with a menacing smile.

Shi gave a snarl and the midget twirled around and shouted," Guards!" when they didn't come he walked to his cane and brought the blade out before rushing the child, believing he could take care of him himself. To bad that it was to dark for him to see the features of Shi for if he did he would have known that it wasn't good to rush the Reaper-like child blindly. Shi danced around the pathetic swings and looked disgusted before he sent Gato's soul to the Reaper. He cut the woman out and left his, tales will be known.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

It's only been a year yet Shi already had a B-class threat on him from all of the countries he's been through for the unholy act of 'slaughtering innocents'. Through the year his eyes went to the second level allowing him to see into a person's soul to judge their being and manipulate it to a certain fault. His knife also changed and if he wanted to he could hold a soul and absorb it to gain all of the memories. He started working on his stealth, speed, and agility. Shi started the belief that he was wearing a mask over his face to lessen questions on why he looked the way he does.

While he did have a bounty the people of all the countries liked him for the sole purpose that all the people that he killed had been doing wrong things to them in some way. His Rei chakra increased to the point of a jounin's level while his regular chakra was already past kage level. He frowned when he found out that he practically exuded power, so after killing a particularly evil ANBU he kept the soul and gained his memories on chakra control. Unfortunately, it didn't work for his Rei chakra but worked for his regular chakra.

He frowned harder because his Rei chakra was more potent than regular and brought lesser people to their knees in his presence. So he isolated his self from the populace until he could gain even a modicum of control over it. It took a while but he found out that his Rei chakra because his own soul was a little out of balance and he had to fix it. Through fixing his soul he confronted the Kyuubi and found out that the jinchurikki all had an amount of death energy in them from their Bijuu his was just super charged from being in contact with the Reaper.

Kyuubi left an imprint of what the other eight bijuu felt like before he blasted Shi out his mindscape with his Youki and a mighty roar. Shi paused for a second he felt four of the imprints and smiled, thinking if he could start the Reaper energy before he set out towards Sunagakure home to his first accomplice. It didn't take long using his Rei chakra to go into what he liked to call 'Spirit Realm' to get their faster. On his way through the realm he thought just how good the place would be for a hideout because the only way you could there was by using Rei energy plus the place was downright desolate and even though the buildings were still there, there were no people.

Shrugging the thought off the boy walked into village and went back to the other side and already saw a flash of red hair. Smiling his smile, he walked over to the boy named Gaara and said," How would you like to leave this village." Gaara whirled around shocked that his sand didn't hurt Shi but shrugged and nodded he didn't really have anything or anybody that really wanted him there.

Before he could blink Shi had sent a tendril of Rei chakra into his body and started Gaara's Rei chakra. The white haired child stared, unblinkingly, as Gaara's hair turned from red to silver and go to shoulder blade length and his eyes turning into the beginning of the Reishigan, when he grew out his claws and fangs, and finally when one small horn grew from the left side of his forehead and his skin pale. Shi and Gaara looked identical even though the remained mostly the same without the additions.

They heard the sound shift and turned to look at a naginata sticking out of the sand. Shi ushered Gaara forward and when Gaara grabbed the naginata it shrunk to his size and, like Shi, he started to flow through katas like a river to the ocean. Gaara smiled and changed his name to Zetsumei. The white haired boy told the silver haired child the basics of their bloodline before he told him to find out someone corrupt enough to give him a boost. Zetsumei sensed out an evil chuunin and person who always picked on him and swung his naginata at his head and decapitated him.

They then set out for a guy named Utakata holder of the six tailed slug. He was tough to find for he never stayed in one place for more than twelve hours, but they found him in a month and during that time Zetsumei stabilized his soul and found that his power over sand was still there. Shi frowned and mentally asked the Kyuubi if he has any special power and received an affirmative and that it was trees and plants. A white eyebrow rose at the thoughts before a slight chuckle escaped his lips. In just a flash of light later he had a special defense like Zetsumei does.

When they confronted Utakata he greeted Shi and asked if Zetsumei was his brother. Shi said that Zetsumei was his brother in a way before giving his the proposal. Utakata let it rack around his mind for a while before he eventually agreed since he also had nothing to do but travel and escape hunter-nin being a missing nin and all. He went through all the standard changes, his hair was platinum, and his weapon was a glaive that could be twisted into a bubble blower. He changed his name to Yurei and found out a small time drug boss and threw his glaive followed by some small explosion bubbles.

Then he and Zetsumei attacked and killed his lackeys. They decided to call it a day and crossed over to the Spirit Realm and found a building and went to sleep. They woke up refreshed and started to train because it was agreed that they would hold up on getting the rest of the jinchurikki on their side. So as it goes they trained for a whole month in waiting until the time they would leave.


	3. Chapter 3

To my readers I've been stupid and some reviewers have changed my mind and I will update

Chapter 3.

The crew found out that the Spirit Realm didn't really have time or that it existed outside time, in a different realm. They found this out when they exited the Spirit Realm two days later but everything was still the same as when they entered. They glanced at each other the opportunity presented in front of them was tremendous. After some nonchalant shrugging they headed out to Kumogakure for two other jinchuuriki, known simply as Nii Yugito and Kira Bi.

These ones would be harder to turn because of their village not naturally hating them like most all other jinchuuriki. Now they went back into the Spirit Realm to get past the guards and traveled all the way into the Raikage office before switching back. Immediately Anbu were called in but only the relatively pure were able to survive the onslaught on jinchuuriki reapers. A narrowed his eyes and stood up before he got into a stance.

Shi twirled his knife around his fingers and settled in a stance that had the knife held above his head, positioned at an angle. Zetsumei balanced his naginata on his index finger before he threw it into the air and entered an odd crouch and caught the naginata, his right leg was low and extended forward and his left arm held the bottom of the shaft while his right arm held close to the blade. Yurei merely tossed his glaive over his shoulder and caught it on his middle finger and positioned the arm holding the glaive behind him in a way that when he threw it, it would already have the back throw down. At that moment two figures walked into the room.

Once they were fully in, Yugito and Kira stared blankly at the odd scene before them… three reapers and their Kage about to fight. Shi stopped and pointed to them with clawed hands. Yugito took a step back and Kira stepped in front of her with two swords out. Zetsumei simply pointed his own finger and was about to fire a highly compressed sand ball, but was stopped by Shi. Shi then snapped his fingers and demonic vines, infused with Rei chakra, held the two in place while Yurei sent a small amount of Rei chakra. It was only enough to let the two experience it before it disappeared though.

Then Zetsumei pointed at them and said in a raspy voice," _Come with us… your family_"

"No!"

"_Why not_?" this time Shi spoke out

"We have no need to leave and besides we're not family"

"_Yes we are… in a way at least_," stated Zetsumei

"How then"

"_Nine, One, and Six!"_

"What?"

"_By the gods woman! Figure it out!"_

"Jinchuuriki"

"_Yes"_

"What happened?"

"_Heritage!"_

"What?"

"_Never mind that come with us!"_

"Give us one good reason'

"_Even if they act like they don't care humans are humans! They will turn on you!" _at this the duo flinched and looked down, it was true they had seen the hidden anger, disgust, and revulsion inside the villager's eyes. Zetsumei knew he pinned the bee's wing down and smirked. Kira slowly nodded his head and Yugito followed seconds later.

A's nose flared in outrage before he was stuck in a bubble encampment sphere. Shi smiled and fired a full Rei blast at the two and watched their transformation. They both had two horns with white hair. Kira had changed his name to Shiro and he got a lance. Yugito had just dropped the Yugito and just kept Ni (yes purposely).

It was only a matter of time until they had gotten Roshi to join their side. He had silver hair and a scythe, his name was Gami. Then came Yagura, he was on the brink of death but they were able to heal him and get him to join them. He had white hair and hidden blades his name was Kai. After him was Han who had a chained blade, platinum hair, and his name was Ju. Finally was Fu who had silver hair, bladed fans and her name was Dai.

They all got to know each other fairly well very fast, courtesy of the Spirit Realm. They trained their skills to the max, while also killing the most corrupted people they could find. They all reached the final level of their bloodline limit, which allowed them to physically touch a person's spirit and judge if spirits will go to Hell or Heaven and finally being able to feel latent Rei chakra. They unlocked the secrets of Rei chakra and started making justu. After a while they grew bored and started to make their own city and called Reigakure, in the coming years it will be known as one of the best after all Reigakure is the whole of the Spirit Realm.


End file.
